USC 80
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 47 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = , |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , , , , , , , , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = Christian Daniel "Ahora que te vas" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Nuuk 79 San Juan 81 ► }} Universong 80 was the 80th edition of the Universong Contest, held from August 29th to September 17th, 2015 in Perth, Australia, following the winning of Sia with "Fire meet gasoline" the previous edition in Nuuk, Greenland. That was the third staging of Australia in the Universong history, after being held in Sydney (USC 65) and Melbourne (USC 67). As every ten editions, the Universong Contest is engaged in a special edition chosen by the group members through open poll. The first results of the poll considered four options, and the winning one got 21 votes over 17 of the runner-up option. So, this special edition's theme was "Summer songs". The elegibility criteria for this special edition were the following: # Songs released during summer (for the Northern Hemisphere, released in June, July and August; for the Southern Hemisphere, released in December, January and February). # Songs released before summer, that became a success during summer months. # "Summer themed" songs, with video clips or lyrics that make summer references. Puerto Rico, a previous favourite, was declared the winner of this special edition. The Caribbean island was represented by Christian Daniel, with the song "Ahora que te vas", taking 181 points, and a 16-point lead to former Universong Contest winner, GJan, representing Lithuania with the song "One more drink". This is the third time a Spanish-speaking country wins the contest, and also the third time a song in Spanish wins the contest (unlike Andorra, who can borrow acts from Spain, despite its native language is Catalan, and Colombia, until then the only Latin American country ever to win Universong, who won with a song in English). Lithuania gets its second best score ever in the Universong Contest, after winning USC 52 in Budapest, Hungary. Canada won third place with a song in French, "Si j'etais son soleil" by Olivier Dion. Denmark and Serbia completed the top 5. Semifinal 1 Semifinal 2 Grand Final Returning artists Special Awards Bartek Award Best Non-English Award hph01 Award Champions Edition 71-80 As every ten editions, the Universong Contest chooses the Champion of Champions of the previous 10 editions. The difference with previous editions, is that the vote is free: All the members of the USC group are free to vote if desired. The Champion of Champions, after 23 valid votes, was "Fire meet gasoline" by Sia, who won for Australia in USC 79 held in Nuuk, Greenland. This is the second time Sia wins a champions edition, after having won the previous one with "Chandelier". Category:Universong Contest